Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-43507804-20191220154546
Aight, since it was fun for me to do last time, I'm going to make a few predictions for monster placement for the S+ tier early. Don't worry, I know we're still on the SS- rank, but like I said, this is fun for me. I'm a loser. -Caillech: S+ to A+ / A Good god, Caillech needs a drop, and soon. Her stats are terribly outdated, including a Speed worse than Kihaku on a denier, she depends entirely on Freeze for denying, her cooldowns are huge, and her Support moves, while being the best part about her, are still pretty lackluster. There's no denying it, she was horribly overrated when the VR was free to be edited at any time, and she's gotta go. -Eeltron: S+ to S / S-''' Let's be honest, Eeltron is unimpressive in everything but his SC. His power is mediocre for an attacker, his speed bad for a curser, his moves deal low damage, and he applies a total of 3 effects, those being Shock, Drowned, and Stun. Everything he can do is just middle of the road except for his SC of Team Control Immunity, and even then, that's been outclassed for a long time now. -Frosilka: 'S+ to SS-' Frosilka, unlike the others mentioned above, is believed by many to be underrated, and I, of course, agree. Her Speed is absolutely outstanding, her Life isn't too bad for her, her trait is insane (as to be expected from Dodge Area) and her moves are pretty dang sweet, such as a Team Freeze Immunity and 20% Heal & Stamina Regain, Team NER and 20% Heal, Team Control Immunity, AoE PER, and hell, even her SG1 has an ally NER for no Stamina cost or cooldown! Overall, she's most certainly got a lot of use on a team, and people are completely correct when they say she needs to be moved up. -Frostbite: 'S+ to A-' Let's face the facts here. Frostbite is a good monster in Classic Duels, but in the real game, he's got nothing for him. His Speed is miserable for a denier, his Life sucks ass, his trait is about as useful as a sack of cut-off dicks, his cooldowns are terrible, and he's almost certainly doomed if he's left alone in battle. Just about the only thing he has going for him is a fantastic movepool for his age, packing tools like Team Double Damage & 50% Stamina Regain and 2 100% Stamina Drain moves, one of which is also AoE Freeze. However, this great movepool isn't really backed up by anything, so it's rather rare to even see it ever come into play. The poor freezy guy is outdated and old, and he needs the drop. -Hobkin: '''S+ to SS- / SS Hobkin is honestly an amazing support monster. Like Frosilka above, his speed is amazing, his Trait is pretty nice to have around, and his moveset features gems like an AoE PER + Team NER in one move, team Random Protection Effects, Self True Vision to go with a single-target 3 Tortures, and especially his 50% Life Removal with only a 2 turn cooldown! Hobkin's a very impressive monster, and definitely one hell of a lot better than most of the rest of S+. -Krampus: 'S+ to A / A-' Krampus. Oh boy, Krampus. This guy was my best denier for a long-ass time, and that, I am sad about. Let's be honest with ourselves, Krampus has literally nothing but Freeze and a high Speed on his side. His other stats are abysmal, his trait is useless, he depends way too much on Freeze, his Random Negative Effect moves are honestly not that useful after they lost the ability to apply Tortures and Controls, and he's hopeless on his own in battle. Heck, even his relics are mediocre, with Armor being useless on his Life stat, and Swords, while a little better, still much less useful than what he could have had. Krampus is bad. Enough said. Thank god I have Volthar now. I'll get more later, but for now, I'll stop here.